


Ambush

by SerphenySlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerphenySlayer/pseuds/SerphenySlayer
Summary: Armin had been tired after working and he would have been back to the barracks by now if a certain female blonde titan shifter hadn't chosen at this moment to ambush him in the hallway...





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe I'm doing this. I honestly can't get enough of this pairing and I decided to make this into a smut one. yes I know I'm trash, but I wanted to get this out of my system. 'm sorry I haven't uploaded another chapter to my other fic in progress, but I promise that I'm working on it!

“Annie wait-I don’t think this is a good idea to-“

Armin was silenced midsentence as the other blonde forcefully gripped his hands, steering him into the nearest small room…which happened to be a supply room. “Blondie, for once in your life, you need to compromise your words for another situation” breathed Annie, shutting the door behind her.

As much as Armin wanted to reply to that, he was jolted to silence and then desire as she backed him up against the wall while immediately latching her mouth to his. Brought out of his momentary shock, he eagerly returned her kisses, hands now roaming along her backside as their tongues fought for dominance. He did manage to pause momentarily while kissing, much to the annoyance of Annie. “B…but Annie why are you-?” but her teeth nipped at his lower lip rather aggressively eliciting a yelp from him that sounded more like a moan.

“Really Arlert, don’t make it difficult for us, but if you must know, I know you’ve been tired for months now, and what with all that training and strategizing, _you_ more than anybody need a break.” She resumed kissing him and he eagerly obliged, exploring more of her hot mouth. He felt flattered by her words, and could feel his ears turn red.

Earlier today, they both been working extra hard with Hange with titan shifting abilities. More specifically, he was to try to “fight” against Annie and Eren while in form to test his endurance levels as was her wish. Though his titan form was almost as large as Bertolt’s and could spout fire from his body, he was found when transforming back to human form he was more tired than the other two. This was largely assumed that shooting steam from your body took up more energy than the actual hand-to-hand combat itself.

Needless to say, it had left him bad-tempered, sluggish, and in need of a cold shower by the time the crazed scientist-turned commander could finally collect her notes and call it quits. But Armin, who also had the responsibility of working alongside Hange with her experiments (since Moblit was no longer here), also helped in that category too. This everyday schedule had left Armin more and more tired and unable to spend much time with Annie like he wanted to. The moment Annie had sprung up on him was when he had just come back after showering and changing. It’s not like he was complaining, he did enjoy the fact that she searched him out to spend time with him in a secluded small room.

But if anybody were to hear…

With the room filled with hushed moans and the smacking wet sounds of their lips against one another, it wasn’t until a hand snaked out to lightly skim his pant line and trace along his front that he squeaked in surprise and in some longing desire.

“Annie-W…what are you doing?” he gasped, eyes locking into hers and found them as lust-filled as his.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” eyes widening in mock innocence, as she slid her hand down further until it rested it in the fabric over his manhood all while keeping her cat-shaped eyes on him.

Well…she had _never_ done _that_ before.

His body gave a jolt of pleasure and he moaned, feeling himself harden at her touch immediately as she gently cupped his crotch area. It was as if his brain-the area in which all his genius strategizing and logistic thinking-had stopped functioning.

“A…Annie…oh…” he whined, and against his better judgment, found himself gently rutting against her hand, eager to feel more of her when his pants were becoming painfully tight.

“Somebody’s feeling a little sensitive down there,” she smirked and paused momentarily to look down at the noticeable tent in his pants. “Hmph, I’m glad that crazy commander didn’t make us wear gear today since it’ll be easier to take apart those pants and make you into a mess.”

She paused in her ministrations and Armin chocked at her words, blue eyes widening. He knew she was a very honest albeit blunt person, but speaking to him at such a time and place when she was doing… _this_ , made him forget any and all thoughts about remaining tact.

She was satisfied with how her actions were getting to him as she continued massaging the tent in his trousers. She could feel him twitch in response every time she pressed down, and she decided it was time to get on with things.

She sank to her knees, much to the surprise of Armin who could only watch as she unclasped the button of his trousers revealing his briefs underneath.

“Ahh…oh…Annie…s…somebody might come in and- “ Armin gasped unable to finish his sentence as she leaned in to blow hot air through his briefs, and mouthing at his erection instead. Armin flinched at the feeling, making a sound he knew he wasn’t proud of.

“You _know_ nobody comes here during this time at night, lover-boy, you and I were the last ones to leave.”

And with that sentence, she brought down the only remaining article of clothing, exposing his now flushed pink member which sprung free from its confines. “Huh, and I guess your titan form isn’t the only colossal thing about you either” she said in a low sexy voice glancing down to nip at his thigh.

This made Armin give a soft yelp and turn even redder, as his grip on the railing tightened. A second later, her hand came up to grasp his manhood and he gave himself a few shallow breaths to steel himself to keep from becoming totally undone.

“Y…you’re going to kill me one of these days.” He shuddered, head thrown back against the cabinet, mouth slightly open. His hand on her shoulder moved so that it grasped the back of her head where a few of her blonde hairs were loose.

Annie chuckled, giving his manhood a few more pumps, but she could feel a blush coming to her normally pale cheeks. “Of course not, but there are... other ways to destroy someone. I just want to make you unable to say anything intelligent from that mouth of yours.”

It was then that he felt her tongue lightly grazing his head that made him keen out and buck his hips forward. He looked down to see what was going on and nearly chocked on his own saliva again.

She was kneeling, one hand stroking his twitching cock while she was outright _laving_ all along his shaft while staring up at him through her icy blue eyes.

“F… _fuck_ Annie...” the wet sensations of her tongue were doing incredible things to him. Her other hand, which had been on his hip to steady him, had now moved to cup his balls. He was finding it harder and harder to compose himself when his girlfriend-the woman of his dreams, was pleasuring him in an enclosed supply close at night where anybody who happened to pass by, could hear. Her tongue sank lower to tease his balls before bringing one into her mouth and sucking. He quivered at the feeling , and he could swear he felt her mouth on him curl into a smile.

She continued her relentless teasing of his balls, running her skilled warm tongue over them delicately, tracing their supple feeling and enjoying the smoothness of them. Her ministrations caused his hips to gyrated slightly while his other hand gripped her head - _not_ forcefully, but in steadying himself to remind her that what she was doing, was very _very_ good.

Annie brought her eyes up to see Armin's expression that was not entirely unfamiliar to her. Back when they were training in the cadet corps, before choosing their branches, she had often been unexpectedly paired with the blond nerd and would leave him panting shallowly for breath, cheeks red as he tried to disarm her during the self-defense exercise and found himself flipped unto the floor.

Though, instead of him fighting and wheezing in pain from the bruises she inflicted him many years ago, he was now gasping in a different way, holding her head to make her continue. She could barely see his ocean blue eyes peeking beneath his lashes as his head turned to the side betraying the look of one who was in pleasure.

Oh boy, this was better than she thought.

She slid her tongue up his shaft then engulfed the head into her mouth without warning, giving a small suck, enjoying the salty taste of him on her lips. Armin keened low in his throat moaning at the unknown feeling.

“A…Annie y…yes…please…” She slid her mouth out and for a moment, he panicked, thinking she was going to leave him like this, but she gave a few long licks at the base, tracing the vein along his shaft before engulfing him in again. Armin looked down, watching through barely opened eyes, the sight of Annie. Annie _freaking_ Leonhardt- the normally cool, silent girl who wouldn’t let emotions betray her face or let anyone touch her- take his cock into her shining pink lips and bob her head all while looking up at him as if she was very much enjoying it as he was. He could even feel his cock twitching inside her tight mouth and it was no longer within his power to keep quiet in the room anymore lest someone should walk by.

Annie never broke eye contact as she watched Armin slowly become a bumbling mess above her. The most intelligent man…perhaps in the _entire_ Survey Corps…was unable to say anything witty or clever at this point, and She took pride that she was the only one who could bring him to this hot mess when no one else could. She gave his now slick shining member a few pumps, before taking him in again, this time farther. She had heard from listening in in other girl’s hushed conversations that men enjoyed being taken in completely.

Armin was no different. He moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy while panting her name low enough for her to hear. He was getting close, she could tell by the way his hand gripping the back of her head had tightened, almost as though trying to warn her how close he was. She bobbing her head to the rhythm of him jerking his hips before retracting her mouth from him with a slurp and taking him in again. She hummed, the vibrations causing him to spasm in shock.

“F…fuck… _Annie_ …keep going…please…”

Her heart fluttered with delight at hearing her name uttered by him like that. With her other hand, she fondled his spit slicked balls gently, sometimes one, sometimes the other, rolling them around her fingers. She was almost close too…she just needed to take him in again a little deeper this time... This time, she slid her lips farther…farther...until she reached the base where she felt the coarse hairs tickle her nose.

Armin’s eyes jolted open and he could no longer take in the sight of his cock disappearing entirely into her mouth. His body was convulsing all around her. He was _so_ close…he couldn’t hold it any more… Her cold blue-grey grey eyes shone like a pair of jewels as she looked sexily up at his, and Armin thought no other eyes in the world looked more beautiful.

“A…Annie, _please_ …watch out...I’m…going…move…away…o…or…I’ll…” he struggled to moan out. But Annie knew what he meant, and instead of moving away, her eyes sparkled mischievously as her tongue laved and she gave one more suck. He was whimpering out her name and obscenities as he felt her throat constrict around him all while his hips seemed to move of their own accord, up into the warmth of her mouth. He struggled to hold it in, the grip on both his hands tightened almost uncontrollably at the back of her head as he tried but to no avail, to pry her off of him before his release…

He could take it no longer. Armin came with a loud cry, and he could feel his body, his mind, even his _very_ essence slide away from his grasp as she rode out his orgasm, taking all that he had spilled inside her. She swallowed it all, his cock so far down her throat she didn’t formulate a proper taste for it. She retracted her mouth from him finally with a gross pop and he seemed to have lost all manner of speaking. His face looked positively flushed, his blonde locks sticking to the sides of his face, some longer strands even stuck to the side of his neck. Both his cheeks were red, his blue eyes unfocused and hazy-lost of all foresight or intelligence at the moment as he recovered from his high. Annie didn’t think such a sight could cause something in her navel to clench at how turned on he looked.

“Well, that was quite the show, feeling alright?” asked Annie smirking when he was unable to answer. “Have I managed to make our most eloquent genius here finally speechless?” Armin seemed to recover a little “Y…yes...I think you actually did, babe” With slightly shaky hands, he managed to right himself, slipping his pants back on and helping her up with slightly unsteady feet, a weak smile grazing his handsome features. “God, Annie, what came over you today? Not that I’m complaining but…we’ve never done that before! Are you okay? I tried to warn you to pull away, but you-” but he was stopped by a kiss.

"Honestly, you sometimes talk way too much for your own good. Just shut up and be happy that I wanted to do it." Armin looked like he wanted to open his mouth in protest, but wisely shut it and grinned as he brought her in for another kiss. 

“I saw how unhappy you looked today, and since you have to carry the title of titan shifter and tactician, I thought you could have a little break from it all. Plus, I know that while I was in titan form, you were ogling my ass.” Armin felt his ears turn red at that but he didn’t deny it.

“How did-?”

“You may be good at coming up with plans, but you aren’t that skilled at hiding your emotions behind those eyes of yours-even when transformed.”

Armin smiled sheepishly at her. Ok, so he wasn’t the innocent guy people made him out to be, but all he could do was hold her and give her lips another peck to hide his spreading blush as his hands brought her closer to him. She enjoyed the feel of his arms enveloping her, drawing her nearer, but she broke away suddenly. “It’s pretty late, we have to get back. I don’t want to have Shorty or the commander come in here to find us like this.”

Armin agreed wholeheartedly, but couldn’t bring himself to stop holding her. It was only after a few minutes that he thanked her and finally locked lips one more time before they departed their ways, each blowing each other a kiss. Armin to the boy’s cabin, and Annie, to the room where she shared with Sasha and Mikasa.

***

 

Armin tiptoed, opening the dark cabin door expecting to find it dark but was engulfed in light from several torches in the room. To make matters worse, Connie, Jean, and Eren were sitting in the middle of the floor as though they were talking in hushed whispers while waiting. The moment he entered, they immediately stopped whispering and eyed him.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” he asked hesitantly all too aware of some strands of hair still clinging to his face. Eren looked guilty, Connie looked smug, but Jean looked downright suspicious.

“Where the hell have you been?” demanded Jean, getting up to go at his bed while watching Armin change, “It’s been a whole hour since you and Eren finished drills, and we were beginning to worry about you!” Armin couldn’t answer right away, he didn’t trust himself to. Instead Eren answered for him sounding apologetic.

“We were beginning to worry for you, It’s not like you to stay late out at night! You’ve been looking tired nowadays so-”

“Armin, my boy, _where_ exactly were you?” asked Connie. But he had a noticeable grin on his face as he said it, as though he knew something was up, and Armin could feel himself racking his brain to try to come up with a viable answer.

“I…took a shower-”

“-For a whole hour?” pried Jean.

Armin kept silent, forcing his face to seem confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just tired and decided to…take a walk alone.”

“I was just about to go find you when I heard from Mikasa that Annie was also missing” said Eren in concern, “and she was searching all around the grounds! She’s worried about you-I am too! You can’t just- “

“-Oh, just cut to the chase, how was it?” interrupted Connie slyly. This startled Armin so much that he dropped his book and it fell to the floor with a loud slam, startling the others. “W…what do you mean?”

Eren looked confused, distraught at the fact that Connie wasn’t taking his best friend's absence seriously. So did Jean. But Connie held a triumphant impish smile. “I know you and Annie were doing _more_ than just talking in the closet” he sang.

Armin froze before sliding his pajama bottoms on. He could feel his entire face grow hot. “Th…that’s not…we weren’t…it wasn’t like that…” was all he could utter as his face darted from one to the other. Jean’s face looked from Connie’s knowing smile to Armin’s guilty frown and his face turned from a confused one to a stupefied, almost outraged look. There was silence for a few moments. Then... 

“Are you fucking KIDDING me? Are you really-are you…wow Armin! You know, for a small guy like you, you sure seem to have luck!”

“Oh, I don’t think he’s that small, didn’t Annie call him colossal?” Connie with fits of laughter turning to Armin who now looked horrified and was struggling not to stutter. Jean did a double take at that remark before joining in the laughter.

“Shut-up you asses, this is serious! What if Armin wasn’t alright?” yelled Eren indignantly. This caused Jean to laugh even harder, and Armin wished at that moment he were swallowed up by a titan.

“Oh, come on Jaeger, are you seriously _that_ thick-headed?”

“Shut the fuck up, Horseface- and what did you mean about Annie calling him colossal-?” but then Eren stopped suddenly and turned his head from the raucous pair to Armin’s frozen face which he promptly turned away. “W…wait…did you and Annie..?”

“YES!” grit out Armin.

“-that was you AND Annie we heard?!”

“What’re you talking about?” Armin faltered, whipping his head back to his best friend.

“It’s just that…” Eren paused momentarily before continuing, now struggling not to laugh as he now understood the situation. “Connie said he heard noises in the hallway and so he went to investigate, and when he came back, all he said was “ _I think Armin’s busy getting something_ " and me and Jean didn’t understand what he meant and we left…”

“It all makes sense now…no _wonder_ Mikasa couldn’t find her outside!” gasped Jean in between laughter, "So, Armin my boy… did you and Annie have a good time?”

Armin buried his face under the covers not bothering to answer and wishing sleep upon him. Oh they were never going to let him live it down.


End file.
